


stop the world, it's only you

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Movie Star AU, Rock Star AU, Tags will be updated, slow burn? lets see how much self control i have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is something of a chapter 0. vex sings, vax plays lead guitar, pike is back up guitar and singer, grog drums, and scanlan plays the keys. percy and keyleth are actors.





	stop the world, it's only you

**Author's Note:**

> this is something of a chapter 0. vex sings, vax plays lead guitar, pike is back up guitar and singer, grog drums, and scanlan plays the keys. percy and keyleth are actors.

Performing with Vox Machina had always felt good. The air filled with energy, and Vex could direct it, could create emotions and stories out of thin air. She felt comfortable and powerful, utterly in her element. When she sang with Vox Machina, Vex felt as if she could do anything. Unfortunately, getting her band to actually play music could sometimes be an issue.  
“Can everyone please just relax?” Vex sighed, surveying the room. Scanlan and Pike sat on the couch, filming the incident and cheering on Grog as he chased Vax, who was holding a mostly empty pie tin and laughing maniacally as he ran for his life.  
“He threw pie at me!” roared Grog, finally crashing to a stop. As he turned to look at Vex, she could see that he was, in fact, splattered with white goo.  
“You pushed me down the stairs a week ago!” retorted Vax as he cowered behind Grog’s large drum set in the corner. “And anyways, it was just whipping cream!”  
Pike and Scanlan had now begun to whisper to each other, no doubt conspiring to put the video of Vax’s prank on the group’s twitter account.  
Vex just rolled her eyes, too used to the ongoing prank war to care overmuch about this new development. Vox Machina had existed for 4 years, ever since the twins met the rest of the group at a bar in LA. They had found success, and had grown very close as a group, but the constant fuckery could sometimes be a bit tiring. “Grog, go get cleaned up. Everyone else, let’s get warm for practice. We’re playing at Gilmore’s next week, and I’d really rather we not mess it up.”  
Grog gave one last glare in the direction of Vax and left the room, muttering something about how he was going to kill him. The rest of the group made their way to their usual spots and began to warm up, discussing a possible set list and whether or not Vax should consider fleeing the country. As Scanlan began to wax poetic about the merits of living in Greece (according to him, mostly the women), Grog returned and found his way to the drum set, still noticeably annoyed. Vex spared a second to hope that Grog would wait until after Gilmore’s party to kill her brother, then she started practice.

\---

Percy loved acting. The chance to become someone else for a short period of time, to face simple problems like opposing armies or dragons, was wonderful. Even better was that, on this particular job, he got to act with Keyleth. They were great friends with really good chemistry, and so they tended to work together on movies. In this movie, she played an Avatar-like heiress to an elemental tribe, on a great quest to prove her worth, while Percy tagged along to help out a bit. They were almost done filming, and Percy was relaxing in his trailer at the end of a long day when Keyleth burst inside.  
“Percy, guess what? Gilmore is throwing a party next week and my favorite band is going to perform! Vox Machina, you know them, I made you listen to their album “Shadows” when we were both super drunk at your house that one night? Anyway, I really want to go and see them and see Gilmore, but I don’t want to go by myself and not know anyone there, so I really need you to go with me. Would you please?”  
“Well…” Percy tried to think of a way to politely decline without disappointing Keyleth, but the more he thought about it, the less possible it seemed. He hated parties, with the people who would no doubt whisper about him behind his back, but he knew Keyleth would probably get anxious if she didn’t know anyone. “I suppose I’d be willing to go, if you truly wanted me to.”  
Keyleth grinned, and he felt a bit better about his decision to bite the bullet. “Of course I want you to come! It’s going to be really fun.”  
“In that case, I’ll go with you.”  
“Great! I’ll text you the details in the morning. Right now I’m probably going to go to bed cause of that 6 AM call time I have tomorrow, so good night I guess!”  
“Good night, Keyleth.”  
She started to leave, then turned back to him with a concerned frown. “Don’t forget to actually go to sleep tonight, OK Percy?”  
“I won’t.”  
Keyleth nodded, and left the trailer. Percy stretched back out, already regretting his decision to go to Gilmore’s. This kind of thing never ended well for him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, so feedback (comments or kudos!) is very appreciated. i'm maerieyah on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
